


Delicate

by FallingLikeThis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Flirting, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Harry, Pining, Punk Louis, Trapped In Elevator, mentions of Harry in makeup, mentions of the Safe Sex shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingLikeThis/pseuds/FallingLikeThis
Summary: They say opposites attract.Maybe that’s why nerdy, shy Harry Styles has such a huge crush on rough, brash Louis Tomlinson.And now, he's stuck in a lift with him.





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Wordplay prompt challenge for the prompt "fluffy". To read the amazing fics that were written by the others on this prompt, [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fluffy), and to see all fics written as part of the challenge (including years 1 and 2), [click here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wordplay_fic_challenge/works). You can also find the masterpost for this year’s challenge [here](https://wordplayfics.tumblr.com/post/185709101043/wordplay-2019-every-week-for-five-weeks-a-prompt).
> 
> Thank you to the fat bird chat and KK for helping me figure out where they got stuck together. XD And thank you to Michelle for the quick beta!!

They say opposites attract. 

Maybe that’s why nerdy, shy Harry Styles has such a huge crush on rough, brash Louis Tomlinson. 

The thing is though, Harry doesn't think that Louis is actually like that loud, harsh persona that he puts on for the public. He sees the cuts and bruises on Louis’ knuckles just like everyone else, but he’s also seen that Louis gets them by standing up for people who can’t stand up for themselves. He sees the way Louis lashes out at people in his anger, but he’s also seen that Louis’ anger is caused by other people’ cruelty. To the world, Louis looks like a dangerous, wise-cracking bully wrapped in tattoos and a leather jacket but to Harry, he seems more like a soft, fluffy marshmallow with a tough outer shell around it. Which is why, when they get stuck in a lift together, the only thing that truly makes Harry nervous is how obvious his stupid crush probably is. 

“Well, shit,” Louis sighs after pushing the alarm button on the lift for the third time to no avail. The emergency phone’s been out of commission for months and they both probably should have known to take the other lift from the records room in the library basement. “Just when I was planning to be on time for once. Perhaps this is a sign from the universe that being on time is overrated.”

Harry smiles shyly when Louis glances at him. Yeah. Harry should have definitely known better than to stay in this lift. He’d actually thought about stepping out and moving to the better one when he realized which lift he’d gotten in but then Louis had followed behind him and well, he’d wanted a few more seconds in Louis’ company. Looks like he’s getting more than he bargained for as a result. Besides being late for his next class and fighting off the flurry of nerves in his stomach at being near his crush for a prolonged amount of time, he can’t really say he minds though. 

“Might as well get comfortable, Curly,” Louis says, taking his pack off his shoulder and tossing it in a corner of the lift.”Looks like we're gonna be here a while.” 

He lowers himself to the floor and sits with his bag cushioning his back, all of his movements looking effortlessly cool in a way that Harry can’t help feeling envious of. Harry follows clumsily, sitting on the opposite side of the lift and tucking his hands into his lap. 

“Where were you off to just now anyway?” Louis asks, digging in his pockets for something. 

“Music Theory,” Harry answers quietly as he watches Louis pull his phone out of a pocket. “What about you?”

“Oh, I was supposed to meet with my Sociology professor about an extension on a paper. She hates me so it probably would have been a waste of time anyway,” Louis says with a shrug as he lights up his phone screen, checking the time or maybe the signal. Harry doesn’t bother with his phone. He knows that there’s never a signal in the basement. “She’s never gonna believe I just happened to get stuck in a lift when I missed my appointment.”

“I could go with you and corroborate. You have a witness. She has to believe you then, right?” Harry feels offended on Louis’ behalf. Teachers should always give students their best shot at a brighter future whether they like them or not. That should make them want to encourage them more, shouldn’t it? Help them to be the best person they can be and not give up on them and leave them on a troubled path?

Louis chuckles. “You’re a good one, Curly. But she’d probably just think I bullied you into lying for me.”

“My name is Harry,” Harry corrects him shyly. Of course, he knows who Louis Tomlinson is, everyone knows who Louis is. It shouldn’t be a big deal that Louis doesn’t know him too. Harry has done nothing noteworthy to be known for.

“I know, Curly,” Louis answers with a grin, tucking his phone back into his pocket and scooting down further so that his head is pillowed on his bag and he’s lounging lazily across the lift floor. He looks like he’s preparing for a nap and Harry kind of wishes he could cuddle up into his side and join him. Louis doesn’t bother telling Harry  _ his _ name and Harry thinks it’s because he knows his reputation precedes him. 

“Oh,” Harry breathes. How? How does Louis Tomlinson know who he is? 

“You were at that Pride Rally last month wearing rainbow eyeshadow and a Safe Sex shirt with two guys wanking each other on the front as you handed out fliers,” Louis answers Harry’s unasked question with a smirk on his face that makes Harry flush with a mixture of pride and embarrassment. Harry still can’t believe he did either of those things when he’s usually so shy and reserved but he was feeling particularly proud that day and wanted to encourage other people to take the same pride in who they are. “I asked around to find out who you were.”

Harry feels more breathless with each moment that passes. “Why?”

“I was impressed,” Louis admits, tilting his head and studying Harry as he speaks. “The shirt alone was pretty bold. But the eye makeup was a nice addition. You looked lovely.”

“Oh. Thank you, Louis,” Harry ducks his head shyly. It feels important that Louis knows that Harry knows who he is too, that he knows his reputation and he’s not deterred by it. Maybe he won’t pick up on that with one mention of his name but it’s worth a try. And now, Harry’s belly is a tangle of nerves and maybe… excitement? When he looks up, Louis is still studying him and there’s something in his gaze that has Harry’s heart speeding up a notch. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

Louis shrugs, a crooked smile making him look devilish and playful. “Maybe I just like looking at you.” His smile fades a bit as he turns serious. “Does that bother you?”

Harry feels like he’s on a rollercoaster flying downhill as he answers with a small shake of his head. “No.” He wants to be bold again like Louis said he seemed at the Pride Rally, so he takes a breath and says something he probably never would have said otherwise. “Maybe I like looking at you too.”

Louis’ smile renews to its full glory and Harry flushes again at the sight of it. They sit in silence for a minute but the energy in the lift feels different, charged. Like maybe they’re on the precipice of something. 

“Why are you sitting so far away?” Louis eventually asks, breaking the silence and gesturing for Harry to join him in his corner. “Come ‘ere.”

Harry swallows, the fluttering feeling in his belly going crazy as he moves to sit closer to Louis. 

Louis raises his arm, letting Harry tuck himself underneath so that they’re cuddled together just like Harry had wanted when they first sat down. 

“Harry,” Louis says softly, turning to look at him. 

“Yeah?” They’re so close together now. Harry can feel Louis’ breath on his lips. 

“Do you wanna go out with me tonight?”

“Yeah. I’d love to,” Harry answers with wide eyes. As much as he’s pined for Louis all this time, he’d never actually dreamed that he’d be here. 

“Good,” Louis’ eyes crinkle as he smiles again.”I mean, if we ever get out of here.”

Harry looks around them. The lift isn’t much but it’s starting to feel a little magical to Harry even so. “Here’s not such a bad place for a date,” Harry jokes with a little shrug. He sort of loves the weight of Louis’ arm around his shoulders. 

“Yeah?” Louis laughs, looking around as well. “I guess it’s really all about the company anyway.”

Harry turns back to Louis to see him looking back with such fondness. “Definitely.”

“Harry?” Louis murmurs even though Harry is already looking at him. 

“Yeah?”

He sees Louis’ gaze flicker down to his lips and back up again, tongue peeking out to wet his own lips. 

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathes, already leaning closer.

Louis’ mouth twitches at the corner, a small grin before their lips meet.

When the elevator doors are finally pried open, Harry and Louis are too busy leisurely making out to notice. One of the repair guys has to bang on the wall to break them out of their revelry. They climb up from the floor, both pink-cheeked and smiling as they gather their things and walk out of the lift holding hands. 

All along Harry has had his suspicions about Louis Tomlinson and his bad reputation but after their date, he’s absolutely sure. Louis Tomlinson… is a total marshmallow. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> If you liked it, please reblog [this](https://hi-larrie-ous.tumblr.com/post/186004581229/delicate-by-fallinglikethis-words-1492-chapters) fic post. Thank you!


End file.
